


warm

by darkemberdagger



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Implied Smut, it's absolute fluff, my secret santa prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-17 17:14:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13081512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkemberdagger/pseuds/darkemberdagger
Summary: A combination of the prompts "the rain is cold but the bodies are warm" and "the secret to perfect hot cocoa".ORThe different ways Kara and Lena warm each other up.





	warm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MsSirEy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsSirEy/gifts).



Lena’s heartbeat only calms down once Alex’s apartment building is behind them and Kara sighs in relief.

It doesn’t even get that fast when people are trying to kill her. Kara’s does, of course, but Lena handles assassination attempts with the same attitude she does board meetings: a cool, impenetrable façade on the outside, irritation at her time being spent on those who dislike her –why, Kara will _never_ understand- on the inside.

Kara squeezes Lena’s hand as they begin the short walk back to her apartment. “Are you okay?”

Lena squeezes back, hand impressively and unsurprisingly steady. “Of course.”

She gives Lena a look out of the corner of her glasses. “Uh huh.”

“I’m serious.”

Kara gives a very serious nod. “Oh, I know.”

“You’re teasing me.”

She keeps nodding, unable to hide her smile when she sees Lena’s own. “I would never.”

Lena laughs, takes their joined hands and taps them against Kara’s side. It’s a little after 11 o’clock on a cool and cloudy Thursday night and thankfully, the part of town Kara and Alex live in is starting to go to bed. There are few cars on the road and they have the sidewalk to themselves.

It’s freeing, having this kind of privacy in public, and Kara continues.

“You were nervous tonight.”

Lena stares ahead as she answers. “I was. Still am, actually.” She turns to Kara, a smirk finding home on perfect red lips and Kara tamps down the desire to smudge them with her own, blushing when Lena gives her a knowing look. “What would people think if they saw Lena Luthor walking home at this time of night?” She can barely contain her smile. “Supergirl herself has told me many times about how it’s not safe.”

Lena’s deflecting. It’s a tactic they both use and Kara plays along for now. “Is that so?” There’s a rustling sound as they cross an alley and a quick use of Kara’s hearing tells her it’s a cat. “I’d listen to her. She’s really smart.”

“Smarter than we give her credit for.” Green eyes sparkle in the streetlight as Lena intertwines their fingers. “Last time we talked about it, she even told me to stop being so stupid.”

Kara sputters. “I believe she said to stop being so _reckless_.”

“That I was being unnecessarily foolish…”

“That you were being an unnecessary target.”

“And if I did it again, she’d have to be my personal bodyguard and accompany me home.”

“Well,” Kara wraps her arm around Lena’s shoulder, sighing when Lena’s arm goes around her waist, “she definitely said that.”

Lips are at her ear and “Why do you think I did it?” A kiss is pressed to the curve of her smile and Kara leans her head against Lena’s.

They walk in silence for a few minutes, only stopping when Kara pulls them to a halt at the crosswalk to let a car still fifty feet away go before them while Lena teases her.

Her building comes into view as they turn the corner and that’s when Kara brings it up again.

“Lena?” She says softly and gets a hum in return. “She really liked you.” Lena’s steps falter –the first outward sign that something was bothering her all night- and Kara slows them down. “She did.”

“She did not.”

“She thought you were great.”

“I made a terrible impression. Please don’t lie to me.” Lena was using her CEO voice. She rarely does that with her and it hurts Kara to hear it.

“I would never.” Lena throws her an irritated look. “Okay maybe to protect you, yeah, but not about this!” Kara gently tugs Lena to a stop and faces her as the night sings in silence around them. “She adored you!”

“ _Kara_ …”

Kara _tsks_ and cups Lena’s face in her hands. She kisses her forehead. “Look at me.”

Lena does. She’s biting her lip but Kara refuses to be distracted.

“Eliza loved you.”

Lena swallows. “She did?”

She gives a quick laugh, smiling to soften it, and nods. “ _Yes_. She thought you were amazing. Alex was so sure she was going to come home with us so she could ask you more questions about all the biomedical engineering projects you’re researching.”

Lena laughs and noses Kara’s right palm. “Oh my god, that’s a relief.”

“Yup, she was just as taken with you as I am.” Kara smiles then makes a face. “Wait, no, not in the same…that’d be weird, I just meant-”

She’s mercifully cut off when Lena kisses her, sweet and happily uncoordinated because of their smiles.

There are giggles and playful bites and Kara notices the change in the air when it’s already too late, thoroughly distracted by finally getting to ruin Lena’s lipstick.

She pulls back and sees a perfectly raised eyebrow questioning her.

“Oh crap.”

Kara looks up at the sky just as it starts pouring rain.

They’re drenched in about two seconds, Lena giving a shock of laughter and a frantic tug on Kara’s arm in the direction of her apartment.

Kara just kisses her again.

Lena concedes immediately, hands hiding inside the gorgeous –expensive- pink winter coat Lena had gifted her before she knew the Super secret and understood why Kara only had one barely used winter jacket.

It’s more heated now, Kara moaning against Lena’s tongue and pulling her closer and tracing patterns on her lower back until she feels the other woman start to shiver.

_Oh duh, it’s cold_

“Wanna race?” She whispers against Lena’s lips, groaning when Lena bites hers in retaliation before they both start running hand and hand towards Kara’s place.

Kara manages to splash in every puddle and Lena regrets not wearing her running heels and neither of them stop until they’re in Kara’s apartment –Kara speeding them up from the lobby- and clutching each other in laughter.

Lena’s leaning against the kitchen counter and Kara traps her there with her hips, _I love yous_ being exchanged and movements becoming crazed now that they’re no longer in public.

She feels Lena’s teeth chattering against her neck and Kara has to hand it to her, it does nothing to stop Lena from nibbling on that spot below her ear and making her moan.

Kara takes her coat off and unbuttons her jeans.

Lena pulls back and licks her lips. “I like where this is going.”

Kara laughs and bats Lena’s hands away when she tries to help. She finishes undressing, glasses landing with a small _plop_ on her clothes all over the floor.

She does the same to Lena.

“I _definitely_ like where this is going.”

When they’re both naked, Kara places her hands on either side of Lena on the counter and closes her eyes. “Hang on.”

She’s done this a few times before but it’s never had to be this controlled. She feels the heat build in her eyes, slow and steady but instead of letting it out, she disperses it through her body.

Kara opens her eyes, feels them return to their regular blue and looks at Lena’s awed expression. “I’m hot.”

“Yeah and you also used your powers to warm your body.” Lena touches her fingers to Kara’s abs and hisses. “I never thought that could actually get better.”

Kara snorts. “Come here.” Lena hugs her and moans blissfully into her neck.

“You’re better than any blanket.” Lena mumbles. “I don’t suppose we can stay here until Spring?”

Kara kisses her damp forehead. “Sounds good to me but could you write my boss a note? She might wonder where I am.”

She hopes Lena didn’t chip a tooth with how hard she just bit her.

“Kara?”

“Yeah?”

She feels a shaky exhale on her skin and Kara knows what she’s going to ask. “She really liked me?”

Kara tightens her grip. “It would be impossible for her to like you _more_.”

“Okay.” It sounds like she finally believes it and for that, Kara is grateful.

“Okay.”

It’s moments like these that Kara looks forward to the most. Moments when they don’t have to be Supergirl and Lena Luthor. When there are no villains to fight and legacies to burden.

When they could just be Kara and Lena and can be in each other’s arms because the world has fortunately chosen another time to fall apart.

The Kryptonian prayer falls silently from her lips as she thanks Rao for granting her this moment of peace.

She looks at Lena and the mood shifts. Hands winding in her hair, Lena wraps her legs tight around Kara’s waist as she moves them to the bed, blankets unnecessary as Lena pulls her down into another kiss and they find a different way to warm each other up.

//

It’s the middle of the night and a still shaking Kara gives herself a figurative pat on the back when Lena, sweaty and sated, falls on top of her and rests her head on Kara’s chest.

She lets Lena catch her breath before “Do you want some hot cocoa?”

Lena rests her chin on Kara’s breast bone as she stares at her. “It’s 2 AM.”

“That means nothing to me.” Lena smiles. “Please? You’ll love it.” Kara lowers her voice conspiratorially. “It even has a secret ingredient.”

Lena gives an exaggerated gasp. “Really?”

Kara nods. “Yup.”

“Will you tell me what it is?”

“I don’t know, it is a secret.”

Lena’s mouth traces a lipstick mark on her breast. “Are you sure?” Lena murmurs into her skin.

Kara bites back a groan when she feels the quick flick of Lena’s tongue against her nipple. “You don’t play fair.”

“Never said I did.”

“It depends on who you ask.”

Lena looks at her. “What?”

“Well, I’m pretty sure…” Kara bends forward to whisper against Lena’s lips, “the secret ingredient is love.” She brushes their lips together. “But Alex swears it’s Kahlua.”

Lena covers her mouth with one hand as she laughs.

“Good thing we have both, right? It’s guaranteed to get rid of the winter chill.” 

Lena nods and gives her a look so full of emotion, the truth that's been building inside of her is out of Kara's mouth before she can really think about it.

“You make me warm.”

Lena intertwines their fingers and kisses her knuckles. “What do you mean?”

Kara shifts underneath her, figuring out the best way to say it. “You make me feel like I’m under the red sun, like I’m _me_ again. You just…you make me feel warm, Lena.”

A few beats pass where Lena stares at her and Kara’s nerves starts to go into overdrive, wondering if it was too much, too soon, too intimate.

Then Lena’s mouth is sharp on hers, akin to a fire, and Kara breathes.

“Hot chocolate can wait.” Lena whispers, biting her jaw. “I need something else right now.”

Kara smiles and gives Lena everything she needs.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all like it!  
> Let me know your thoughts and have a happy holiday!
> 
> Want to be an artist in a supercorp fanart zine? Check out the details at https://supercorpzine.tumblr.com/


End file.
